


Book of Oneshots

by Moony_Luna_Black



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Polygon/McElroy Vlogs & Podcasts RPF, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Shadowhunter Chronicles Fusion, Bedtime Stories, Boggarts, Conventions, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Grief/Mourning, Interviews, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Multi, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, TikTok, Wakes & Funerals, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 12,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moony_Luna_Black/pseuds/Moony_Luna_Black
Summary: Just a journal of  words, filled with one shots spanning across multiple fandoms; a few being Marvel, the Fantastic Foursome, HP, Natewantstobattle and other youtubers as well. Anyways, with that said, please enter and enjoy your stay in this online journal of mine,
Relationships: Felix Kjellberg/Sean McLoughlin, Hermione Granger/Original Female Character(s), Mark Fischbach/Amy Nelson, Nathan Sharp/Original Female Character(s), PJ Liguori/Original Female Character(s), Sebastian Stan/Reader, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Hey there Tiny Planet Explorers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pj Liguori x Fem! OC  
> High School/Secondary School AU

It was like a scene out of a movie. I always watched from afar due to my social awkwardness keeping me from talking to them. It was funny how they never noticed me, exactly as if they were in different world, all of their own.

Everyone called them the Fantastic Foursome. The group consisted of Dan Howell, Phil Lester, Pj Liguori, and Chris Kendall.

I had only shared one class with Pj, the class being photography. Pj was well known for his animation and film skills while I was mediocre at best. My best skills were storyboarding and behind the scenes stuff such as editing.

One day deciding to be a recluse, I'd spent my lunch like most days in the classroom that photography was held in. It was 10 minutes before class started in which I was finishing up that Pj walked in.

"Oh hey, were you working on the end of term project?" he asked seeing the editing software still up on one of the computers. "Yeah, usually not that many people comes to class this early. I responded shyly. He nodded before sitting in his usual seat.

I saved my progress, putting the information on my flash drive. I proceeded to taking the flash drive out of the computer before placing it in my pocket and then sat down in a seat near the back of the class.

We waited 5 minutes in a comfortable silence before more students started to walk in, with lastly the teacher entering the room.

" Alright class, along with your end of term project, I will be partnering you into groups of two in which you'll be assigned a scenario to make a short film about.

I zoned out while he called names, lifting my head from my desk when I heard:

"Pj Liguori, Anisley Reeds."

I grabbed my bag containing all my school stuff moving over to his table. I pretended to tip an invisible hat saying "Looks like we'll be working together, partner." making him laugh for some unknown reason whilst I cringed taking up the seat right next to him.

"So our scenario is the vastness of the unknown academically. Well I'm thinking we could make a film about a person exploring a bunch of tiny planets with different environments." he suggested while doodling different planets on the side of the paper within his notebook.

"It could start with the person coming with the financial plans of, just talking on the phone of withdrawing money from their account for the trip of this tiny planets?" I questioned uncertain of the option we were brainstorming about but curious of how it'd turn out.

"Yeah and we could do a small part showing what's being packed with a voice over with the camera scanning over the items and explaining why they were packed. Afterwards we brainstormed of places we could showcase as the tiny planets.

We planned to started filming over the weekend. Pj was going to be staring as the explorer in the film while I would be doing the editing bits such as the voice over.

We'd equally do the parts that required actual filming. Then on the Wednesday beforehand, we'd storyboard it all out over Skype. Until then we''d work on our end of term projects helping each other if needed.

The day after storyboarding which we ended up finishing in class, Pj and I had exchanged numbers before he ran off to his group. I know I couldn't go to my usual spot under the tree so close to their table thus I went to the library pulling my knapsack higher upon my shoulders.

~PJ's PoV~

I was walking to the table I always sat at with my friends. When I arrived, they were all staring at me as if I had a secret that they never knew about and where just uncovering it with Chris's good sleuthing skills.

"So who was that?" Dan asked with a smirk directed towards me. "That my friends, is Ainsley Reeds. We have to work on an assignment in photography together." I explained

After that, we fell into our usual conversations as always before something caught my eye. By the side of the entrance to the cafeteria which someone could use as a shortcut to the library was Ainsley being pushed to the ground by one of the jock's girlfriends.

Ainsley quietly got up, gathering her fallen items along the way. I desperately wanted to check if she was okay but didn't want to draw attention towards her because of her social awkwardness. I figured to test if her number worked at that exact moment in time.

~Back to Ainsley's PoV~

OFC, everyone knew but no one cared. Besides him, or so I think; I don't know if I can 100% trust him but with what I've seen at lunch all those times is kindness for those whom seem to need it.

I hope we could end up becoming at least acquaintances at best once the project ended, friends at most but being friends means I'd have to unbury that undying truth that always comes back to haunt me.

Anyway's my ego was slightly crushed thanks to Blake. Out of the blue, my phone notified me of a text from the one and only Pj.

"Hey, you okay? I saw what that girl did and was just wondering if you were okay or not" it read making me slightly happy, and also confirming that at least one person cared.

"Yeah, just a bruised ego. Ready to film?"I asked referencing to the weekend coming up, trying to make conversation.

"Heck yeah. Does the safe haven your always mentioning just so happen to be the library?" He asked in a way that I could just hear him saying it. "Why?" I sent curious as to what he had planned.

A little time forward, and I saw him walk in fixing the beanie he was wearing. "M'lady?" he asked, offering his hand. Basically he was asking non-verbally if I trusted him. I grabbed my knapsack quickly and let him grab my hand.

He then ran out of the library with myself behind him."Pj, Where are we going?" I asked laughing whilst being out of breath. "On an adventure." he shouted over his shoulder to me. I had good grades in most to all of my classes and a little trouble never hurt anyone.

~~~

We ended up spending the rest of the day in the forest that surrounded the forest being the weirdos we naturally are. Pj also vlogged a little bit of it. I can say it lifted my spirits a lot.

I walked home promising Pj I'd text him once I got there. I e-mailed the teachers of the classes I missed to which they responded with what they covered in class and what the homework was. After finishing said homework and my chores. I went to bed after plugging my phone in.

~Pj's PoV~

I had unlocked my phone to the group chat with Dan, Phil and Chris.

"Peej, where did you go?" Phil asked out of concern.

"Adventure in the woods" I replied making my response short so that I didn't accidentally tell them that I was with Ainsley.

"I swear you need to make you departures clearer." Dan responded annoyed but only because he was worried.

"WITHOUT FIBBING" Phil added

"Okay mum, don't go too harsh on the guy, at least he's back and we know that he's safe" Chris tried calming down Dan and Phil.

"I will Dan, Phil. Thanks Chris for calming the Rents down. I'll see you guys tomorrow" I responded going straight to sleep once my head hit the pillow.

~Time Skip to the Weekend Brought to You By a Teleportation Slurp ~

~Back to Ainsley's PoV~

Pj had insisted on picking me up from my humble abode. He didn't have to ask for the address due to the fact on Friday, he had offered me a ride home which I had happily accepted, not wanting to take the bus home.

On that visit, Pj had the unfortunate chance of meeting the only elder left within my family-- my awful aunt Tabitha. After he left I was heavily questioned by the old hag. It was basically question like whether or not Pj and I were dating.

The answer was obviously no due to the fact I'm an aromatic asexual. That and we're just friends. So with that stressful night, he told me that he'd pick me up at nine o'clock, taking the tube 15 minutes later.

I was dressed in a muse t-shirt with a plume cardigan over it, plus jean short and a black beanie. I had grabbed my brown Harry Potter messenger bag that had my filming equipment along with my phone and money for the tube in it when I heard my front doorbell ring.

I glanced through the peep hole, opening the door when I saw it was Pj standing there. He was wearing a green Zelda t-shirt with black skinny jeans and a black cardigan with his iconic jetpack backpack.

"Ready to film?" he asked using the line I'd texted him in the past. "Lead the way tiny planet explorer" I responded calling him the nickname that I though suited him. He said he didn't like it but I knew he secretly did because he always grinned when I did.

Talking along the journey on the tube, him asking me what my favorite Muse song was seeing as my t-shirt had Muse on it. "Either Psycho or Uprising" I quickly answered after a split second of thinking.

It was a pretty productive day, we got all the filming done that weekend, it just needed to be edited now.

~Time skip to the presentation time~

"Up next is Pj Liguori and Ainsley Reeds." the teacher called to which Pj pulled up the short film on the screen that we had worked so hard on. I was pretty nervous but knew the work would present for itself.

We were the last ones to go that class period, with the bell proving it. I was walking out of class when Pj came running up to me calling my name to get my attention. "Hey Ainsley" he greeted sorta out of breathe, but also in a way that seemed like he wanted to ask me a question.

"I was wondering if you'd like to eat lunch with me and my friends. They've been wanting to meet you." He offered to which I agreed.

It was weird, exactly like a scene out of a movie, someone new inviting you into their world of mysteries and ideas leaving you speechless but wanting more.

Exactly like a new friend or a book. And that's not the ending, because every beginning comes from other beginning's end. This ending being that of the short film project which led to the beginning of my everlasting friendship with the Fantastic Foursome.

Anyway's, Pj ended up submitting the film into a contest winning an award for it, jumpstarting his career on Youtube. That's all for now or is it?  
~Fin~


	2. The Sun and the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darkiplier x Fem! OC  
> Events are separate from WKM

I just witnessed something I thought I'd never see or at least would have expected if it wasn't him. Even with me saying to the males that live in this house that it's okay to cry, he still refused to cry in front of anyone. Especially me and the sad part was he didn't care; didn't care that he was in space he once deemed too girly aka my library yet here he was. The ego was dressed in a dark colored suit and pale yellow tie. He said it was some special occasion he was dressed up for but in reality, he was visiting her grave. They were friends and he rejected her confession, not knowing that she'd take her last breathe half an hour later.

She had loved him and he didn't feel the same way. She had been sick for awhile.

The tie was yellow to represent friendship and the flowers he'd buy on the way there would be a deep green for that was her favorite color. He was having a rough day and going to her grave almost made all the waterworks flow but he promised. He promised her he would try to be happy for her and to him, that included not crying.

But when he got home, he knew he wouldn't be able to stop the tears from streaming down his face. So after loosening his tie, he ascended the stairs and walked straight to where she could always be found-her library. She had helped the egos build the library for all of them to have a place when they needed it most. It just happened to slowly transform into a library.

'P-Polar Be-Bear?' the most vulnerable voice called out, hurting her heart.

'Yes lovely?' She walked silently, the ego guiding her to the couch for she couldn't see. 'Why do the kindest souls have the most heart wrenching cries?' She asked looking thoughtfully at him but all it did was make him ball his eyes out harder.

'I'm apologise Damien, I didn't mean to upset you further.' The small yet older girl pulled him into a hug.

'No, you didn't upset me further. It's just- I've had a rough day a-and―' he tried to explain himself but she understood perfectly. He had been strong for too long.

'Shh, shh. You don't have to explain yourself to me or anyone for that matter. But please tell me how I can help Dark.' The girl cut him off in a way that Dark would have bitten the persons head off if it wasn't her.

'Can you tell me the story of how the moon and the sun fell in love? Wilford says it always helps him.' He asked choking bad the tears long enough to respond.

'Okay.' She started, getting up to pull a book off the shelf. When she sat back down, the ego placed his head on her lap. The red haired girl cleared her throat before beginning to read.

 _'Once during a time when the Earth was simple, the Sun shone brighter than anything. The people were grateful and rejoiced every time the sun shone. He brought them joy and hope, he was even the source of their warmth. But he was lonely,'_ and she heard the ego suddenly suck in a deep breath.

She brought her hand to the one Dark had laying haphazardly on his chest and looped their fingers together. While Dark was usually bitter towards affection; it was what he needed most at that moment in time.

'... _all by himself in the vast skies. He would look down at the people dancing in his radiance and wonder if he was simply destined to a life of solidarity. That was the price he paid for being the brightest, he reasoned.'_

'That sounds like something the Google's would think if they ever reasoned loneliness that is' he gruff voice cracked in the middle from getting over crying.

'Yeah, it does.' She sighed out, appreciating the calmness of the man laying his head in her lap. He always acted like her elder when she was older than him. It was funny in a way.

_'Then there was the moon. As the sun grew weary and began to disappear, she would rise into the sky, flanked by millions of stars._

_Her radiance was a sad kind of beauty, one that went unnoticed as people slept. The stars watched her with wish-fullness, hoping one day they would get close enough so she wouldn't feel so empty. But they couldn't The moon was untouchable, surrounding herself with a blanket of darkness through the cold nights.'_

And unbeknownst to the redheaded girl, Dark was watching her with a thoughtful glance. He thought of the moon as her; he never had realised how beautiful the room was and how kind the girl who always resided there was.

 _'Until one day when the Sun was sliding out of the Heavens, he caught a glimpse of her. She was peeking up, a rare side of her being exposed to the light. And while the sun could shine, he knew the moon could glow, and a faithful whisper trumped an arrogant shout any day.'_ And with that the girl closed the book and put it on the table nextto the couch.

She had stopped when she heard the man beneath her start to snore. She picked him up bridal style and carried him to his room. She magicked him into some pjs and pulled the coverlet over him. She kissed his forehead and whispered 'Good night Mr. Grouchy Pants.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarification; The girl reading the story to Dark/Damien isn't the same girl whose grave he was visiting at the Cemetary


	3. Pax’s & Stabs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nwtb x Fem! Oc named Spooks  
> Part 1 of 3  
> Spook’s friend Iris is a youtuber and brings her along with them to Pax’s East and is introduced to Nate

My friend Iris had decided is to bring me along with them to Pax East. I've never been a youtuber, that was more their thing but I sometimes randomly pop up in videos from time to time making me fairly well known within the fandom.

They had a panel set up and then a signing to go to later on in the day so they decided it'd be a splendid idea to introduce me to some fellow peeps. Me, never knowing what's going on in their mind palace was shocked to say nonetheless when we stopped right outside a certain signing. It was my internet idol NateWantsToBattle and of fucking course, they have to go up there all sauve behind the booth and me awkwardly being yanked behind them.

'Eyo dork-a-rino' oh great, casual greetings, not formal. 'Heyo Iris, is that the infamous Spook hiding behind you?' And he knows who I am, oh the humanity. 'Yup it is, I wanna to introduce you two since she watches your videos and thus I have fulfilled that.' And queue the oddly matching mischievous smirk upon their faces.

After that awkward, Iris couldn't restrain themself from making me relive the humiliation. 'You've met Jack and Mark, hell even your other Youtube idols Dan and Phil. But it's him who ya choke when meeting.' Duh, that why they're called idols dumbass. 'Yes, now can you let the matter go?' I asked while starting to hide within my hoodie when a brilliant idea struck.

'WHEN I WAS A YOUNG BOY, MY FATHER TOOK ME INTO THE CITY TO SEE A MARCHING BAND. HE SAID SON WHEN YOU GROW UP WOULD YOU BE THE SAVIOR OF THE BROKEN? THE BEATEN AND THE DAMNED?' I belted out the beginning of MCR's Welcome to the Black Parade absolutely mortifying Iris. 'You just had to do that cause I was embarrassing you about youtube idols? Touché my friend, touché.' They laughed.

The time for their panel was heeding our way so I asked if they'd mind me staying back in the hidden alcoves. They didn't and that's how I ran into my best internet buds Séanny and Markipoo.

'We might of heard from a little birdy that someone was singing.' Mark with his natural hair colour which was still odd to me. 'Says the one lacking the colour. Do you have to go back to your natural hair colour?' I asked the slightly taller Irishman. 'Sadly so but ya do know ya could dye your's?' He responded. 'Hm, but what colour would I dye it?' I pondered to the two males. 'Oh I don't know, how about purple?' Mark suggested, I mean I am an adult for crying out loud.

'And Iris could dye theirs as well, but they'll probably go for something more natural looking.' Finally the gears were a turning. 'Copying our stuff, do ye hear that? Oh, how the time flies.' Jack faked hurt but also acting like the Mother hen he is. 'But really Spook? Nate is the one who makes you resort to your socially awkward self?' Mark had to reach the dreaded subject. 'Well it not like how it is with you guys, I actually watch his videos.' Queue the gasps.

After catching up with the bros, and waiting for Iris to go back to the hotel, I brought up the idea. They agreed and not like predicted actually wanted to go with a navy blue. And little known to me, from the hidden alcoves, Nate had been eavesdropping. Once he had met the infamous Spook, he had known he'd like to get to know her better.

~~Next Day Joys~~Day 2~~

'Spooky, wake up.' I groaned as the Iris had used a flashlight to make me open my eyes. 'So Nate texted me.' My attention has been peaked, what about the musician? 'He wanted to see if you want to go get a coffee with him?' And they laughed once seeing me act like a bobble head. 'Okay, get ready cause he happens to be on his way.'

A person knocking on the door revealed to be Nate 15 minutes after Iris texting him my answer. He was dressed suspiciously nice, it was definitely not casual. But we're going to get coffee, come on, I didn't want to get all dolled up for that.

'You ready to go m'lady?' He asked bowing his head and offering me a hand. 'Why of course I am.' I replied and took it, almost outwardly blushing at the innocent gesture. He lead me to his car and we drove off in relative but comfy silence. I think he just thought that I needed my coffee before functioning for the day. But really I just didn't want to say the wrong thing.

Once ordering our drinks, he asked 'So how did the name Spooks come to be?' Yay, origins backstory! 'Well, I always liked to scare people. And Iris knew that there would be unplanned surprise appearances of me being in their videos thus we came up with Spooks. To protect my identity.' I answered with the shortened version, I didn't lie. It really was just to protect my identity and now I just honestly prefer it. 'So did getting the holes in your ears hurt?' That being the first question popping in my head. 'Not that much compared to usual ear piercings.'

'What do you do when your not hanging with Iris?' He asked as the mentioned Iris did happen to be my whole connection to Youtube conferences and being the reason that Jack, Mark and I were buds. 'I like to draw and cosplay.' I just had to respond with a shy voice cause of him being my idol. 'Really? Who have you cosplayed as?' And the obvious follow up question. 'Well, there's been Kirito, L and Virgil to name a few.' My favorite to cosplay had to be Virgil. 'From Thomas Sander's videos?' 'Yuppers!'

The rest of the time went more smoothly than I expected and he gave me his number at the end. He said it was so that we could talk about 'the universe and other precise nerdy shit' later on. Let's just I definitely texted him later to which Iris couldn't be happier about. I don't know the reason why and I don't want to know it either.

~Fin~


	4. Paradise Theatre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pt. 2 of 3 (Spooks Trilogy)  
> Nate & Spooks cheer up Matpat after Ronnie’s death

I always got a text back whenever I called at least when he didn't pick up. But I had began to worry about him with the passing death of Ronnie. I decided to come over and cheer him up with the help of Nate.

At the moment, we were at his door, knocking harshly on his door. To the point Catpat was looking at us through the window. 'Hey Nate, Spooks.' We pulled him into a group hug.

'We're here my good sir, are here to pick you up for a one time stop at the paradise theatre.' I immediately bowed mimicking Nate's voice from the beginning of 'Enjoy the show'.

'Okay, just let me grab my phone and lock up.' Mat said knowing we weren't taking 'no' for an answer. Nate was busy laughing at my marvellous imitation.

'Okay, let's go turn that frown upside down.' Nate spoke leading the way to Iris's where they were setting up shop. The last time I'd hung with Mat, he had told me he needed help going through his hard drive.

I'd agreed knowing I would get to see Babypat Ollie and Steph. She had allowed me to complete the task early, I found videos of the whole game theory gang. I didn't make a cheesy slideshow or edit it in any shape or form.

Nate had helped buy snacks and popcorn putting them into bowls and whatnot. Also making sure to get Diet Coke, well he actually didn't seeing as Mat had a whole stash at his house. 'Okay, now that we're here, close ya eyes' 

'Spook, whhhhhyyyyyyy?' Nonetheless he closed his eyes letting us guide him downstairs.

When he was allowed to open his eyes, he was met by the basement area. Transformed into a blanket-forted with a table filled to the brim with snack from my sweet tooth to Nate's sour tooth.

What's this?' Mat asked in awe of his buds. 'A place locked in time my friend.' I responded intentionally cryptic.

\- - -

Everyone comfy?' No one needs the restroom right?' 'Yup!'

\- - -

By the end of it, Mat had tears in his eyes―not only of sadness but also of joy. When Nate and I returned him home, we were tackled into another group hug.

We saw Steph who had driven herself home standing on the porch smiling at us when we released the hug.

Once he had entered the home with Steph and Ollie at his side, Nate grabbed my hand. Whispering, 'Thanks for cheering him up.' Looking at our intertwined hands, I answered.

~Fin~

'It was nothing plus you helped.'


	5. Little Blips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last part of the Spooks Trilogy  
> Nate & Spooks spend some time with Markimoo over in Ohio before venturing down to North Carolina (Spook’s parent’s home)

'Just a wee bit longer please, it's so cold outside but you're so warm.' I shivered after completing the last dare for Mark's video. I was in Ohio as it was along the way to our destination. And Mark had invited us.

Nate had came with me seeing as we were going to my folks afterwards in North Carolina. 'Well, that's what you get for burying yourself in the snow with just a swimsuit on.' He chastised while Mark handed him a heavy blanket.

'Thanks' After nodding meaning 'no problem', he had left us alone. 'Warm enough?' He chuckled when I snuggled into his embrace. 'Mmph.' was all I murmured, letting him guide me to the guest bedroom.

\- - - Nate's PoV- - -

'Just sit on the bed, I'll get you some clothes to change into.' I instructed, going to her closet, grabbing a t-shirt she'd stole from me on the way. I grabbed a pair of joggers and a pair of boxers from her dresser as she preferred to wear when cold.

'Hey Spooks? Here's the clothes, Imma wait outside so you can change.' I decided to go tell Mark that we'd be going to bed early. Seeing Spooks in an almost comatose like state worried me.

I found him in his gaming room, editing the video he just filmed. I knocked a few times before entering. 'Yeah Nate?' He asked sighing exhaustedly, running a hand through his hair.

'Spooks is pretty out of it ... I'm gonna go to bed early.'

Before leaving, he suddenly said 'Take care of her alright? You make her the happiest I've seen her '

Nodding, I left returning to the guest room, knocking before entering in case she wasn't done getting dressed.'Come in.' A meek voice whispered.

Upon opening the door, I saw a drowsy, almost asleep Spooks wrapped in a cocoon of blankets. It was odd seeing her not like the loud mouthed person I had grown to love.

I stripped down to my underwear, leaving my t-shirt on and lifting the blankets, crawling in behind her. I was unsuccessful at not waking her up. She had lifted her hand, groggily rubbing her eyes.

'Night mon petit amie' she whispered. 'Night love.' Whispered back, kissing her nose. Holding my arms out for her to snuggle into.

It was half past one when Mark walked past the guest room. Pausing in his path to his bedroom, he opened the door smiling at what he saw.

Happy that two of his best friends had found their other half. He just hoped―knew that they'd last throughout time.


	6. The Lost Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There happens to be a lost Weasley, Finley who was given up for adoption.

"Why don't you just tell them instead of just stare at 'em? I mean they are your family." My friend Jasper asked when he caught me for the umpteenth time staring at the Weasley Twins: Fred and George. "l. They won't believe me, 2, it still hurts knowing they gave me to an orphanage." I half-bitterly answered which he understood or at least tried to and turned back to his drawing of the unicorns he saw yesterday with Hagrid via his mind palace. "But I will at least write a letter to Molly. It just feels weird calling her "mum".

This caused a smile to flash across his face making me happy knowing he approved of this method of communication. I pulled out a piece of parchment along with a quill and started on my letter. I would take it up to the owlery after having dinner.

Since I didn't have that many friends in Gryffindor, I usually would eat with Jasper at the Ravenclaw table which Dumbledore didn't mind as well as the other Ravenclaws didn't as long as the conversation between Jasper and I wasn't too loud. Since I was one who wanted didn't want to draw attention, Jasper bought me a tie and set of robes which he helped configure to being those of the Ravenclaw house. I did the same for him since he was always curious of some people in my house. Also Neville was his cousin, so if he had to convey messages, he could do it himself without causing attention to draw to him as well. Today was one of those days and Jasper had the Gryffindor tie on.

"Hey what's a Ravenclaw doing here?!?" the twins asked rather loudly which led to many of the Gryffindors yelling questions. I waved my wand making them all quiet. "For those who don't know, this is Jasper. He is Neville Longbottom's cousin and my friend so for those who think those of other houses shouldn't sit at others tables, sod off." I informed them. Afterwards, we being Jasper, Neville and myself left to Herbology.

*Time past to the next day brought to you by the Weasley's orange hair*

I was at the Gryffindor table with Jasper anxiously waiting for the post to arrive. I finally saw my owl, a grey barn owl with red markings on her ears. She (my owl) dropped the letter with the latest edition of the quibbler from one of my other Ravenclaw friends- Luna Lovegood whose father edits and writes. I opened the letter from the matriarch of the Weasley household.

" _Dearest Finley_ ,

 _I'_ _m so_ rry _for never_ _explaining why I_ _gave you to that orphanage. You see, when Arthur and I had the twins, we were never expecting to have triplets_. _You happen to be their third member. As I remember, we didn't have enough space as we were planning on having Ginny and Ron thus we had to give you away. I am truly sorry, and wish for you to spend the christmas holiday with us as a way to at least meet and know your family more than you do at school._

 _Please respond, Molly Weasley_ "

I immediately wrote back saying yes and gave to my owl who flew after right after. "What did she say?" Jasper asked. "She invited me to spend the Christmas holiday with them. They actually wanted me. " I responded with the biggest smile on my face.

*Another time skip to getting off the train*

I waited for all the Weasley's to get off first so I could trail behind them to find out where their folks or rather our folks were. It's still odd calling them mum and dad. "Oh, hello Finley. Guys, Finley is going to be our guest this break. I will explain it fully once we get home." Molly told the others to which they all nodded. Besides the golden trio who has bewildered looks on their faces. Everyone was deadly silence on the ride to the burrow, scratch that, home. Everyone sat at the table which Molly magically extended and added chairs so everyone had a seat. "Okay, when we had Fred and George, we weren't expecting to have triplets. Since we were planning on having Ginny and Ron, we gave her up to an orphanage. Finley, here is the lost triplet." She explained.

The twins automatically hugged me while Ron rubbed his neck awkwardly and asked "So, your birthday's April Fools?" I laughed while Hermione elbowed him, "Nice way to break the ice but yes, my birthday is April Fools. Besides for April Fools Day or whenever you anger me, you don't have to worry about pranking." I answered to which the twins groaned.

It had already been two hours but I had felt right at home with the Weasley's. This is truly home.

~Fin


	7. Hermione, where are you thou that I need you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and Slytherin! OC to the Christmas Masquerade Ball together

She was beauty, grace, and knowledge within a human being; to the point I could call her a goddess but my wish to hear her utter my name would never happen, She loves Ron Weasley and how can I, a Slytherin compete with a Gryffindor over her heart when it has already been claimed by another.

"Whatcha writing Lesley?" My best friend of four yearsSalvax asked starling me out of my writing induced trance that was caused by the Gryffindor girl named Hermione Jean Granger.

"Really, you should just tell her how you feel. I mean what's the worst that can happen, rejection?" they scoffed not meaning it in a offensive way. "Exactly why the reason she'll never know." I sighed like a long lost lover staring at their dead lover. Tragic, am I right?

"Fine, at least ask her to the masquerade ball that's taking place on Christmas Eve, okay? Just ask her to dance while in your mask and tux since you hate dresses." I pondered their quickly brainstormed idea. "Fine, I'll do exactly that but in my own way okay?" I caved admitting it wasn't a bad idea, just had to put my own spin on it.

The ball was a fortnight away thus I decided to get a head start on my plan. I swear sometimes I don't know why I wasn't placed in Ravenclaw. Anyways I had bought some parchment that wasn't the best of the land type but nice enough for an event like this. I had written:

  
"Dear Hermione Granger.

It would be in great honor if I could escort you to the masquerade ball this Christmas eve. If you already had a prince of chivalry taking you, then to at least save me one dance.

\-- Romeo.

Yes I had used Romeo as the pen name since I was a daft witch who couldn't think of anything else to write in for a name. I mean I could of just wrote down "your secret admirer" but that wouldn't get me anywhere but coming off as a creepy stalker. I had gotten a reply from my Juliet on the Friday of that week in which she had written.

Dear "Romeo",  
I don't have anyone taking me thus I would be glad to get to know you between dances at the Christmas Masquerade ball.

\--Hermione Jean Granger

I must admit, I was taken off guard by the fact that it came from Hedwig but then I remembered she didn't have an owl. Instead she has a ginger cat she named Crookshanks and she could just ask to borrow Harry's due to them being friends. Sort of a "duh" moment now that I look upon it. 

**Time skip to the ball**

I was nervously getting prepared for the ball in which Salvax was helping with spells to up cycle this royal blue suit and black dress robes which I had paired with a periwinkle blue tie and periwinkle blue fedora. My mask was also royal blue with gold accents. Salvax was going with their boyfriend Alex. 

I had just slipped on my shoes and was starting to walk down at seven thirty leaving the Slytherin common room to which Salvax wished me good luck placing their mask on. I walked and waited outside the Gryffindor common room as Hermione and I had planned.

Hermione walked out, looking stunningly beautiful. She then put on her mask that was also royal blue. She had on besides the periwinkle blue dress, a royal blue necklace and earrings.

"You look- wow." I exclaimed, mentally thanking the charm that lowered my voice to where it sounded femininely masculine in a way. "Thanks" she exclaimed looking happier than ever. I offered my hand "Shall we?" to which she took. I looked back and just my luck, there was a silently steaming from the ears Ron Weasley with one of the Patil twins. Oh, how the tables have shifted within my favor.

We had danced the night away, to a few songs played by the Weird Sisters and a few slow ones. It was only two hours in (10:30-ish) when Ron Weasley decided to let his jealously ruin Hermione's perfect night. She ended up storming out of the room to which I followed. I hated to see her saddened at someone who didn't take his chance soon enough.

"I'm sorry if this ruined you night Hermione" I apologized not particularly on Ron's behalf but on mine. "It's fine, could we just reveal ourselves to the other now since you already know who I am?" She asked telling me nonverbally that she was done for the night. "Sure" I responded going to take it off but she stopped me. "Let me." I dropped my hand slowly to my sides in response.

She gasped, "Hermione Granger, Lesley Howlter at your service. Are you mad at me for this?" I asked using my wand to remove all the charms such as the one that made my voice different and my jaw masculine. "No, I don't think I've ever had a more perfect night than when I was with you." She responded, kissing me on the cheek.

She left that night but we wrote later every day afterwards to the point, she bought herself an owl. We became girlfriends, or lovers per say a month secretly. She had told her friends she was seeing someone but not saying that it was a girl or that she was a Slytherin.

After seventh year, we became public to which everyone was supportive after some time was given. 

"What are you thinking about love?" She asked joining me on the porch of the Weasley's after intertwining our hands. "Just the story of how I got my Juliet." I whispered kissing her cheek.

"Romeo, where are thou now that I need you?" she responded.

~Fin~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; Hello, Author breaking fourth wall here. I happened to make Lesley use charms to make a few physical features look more masculine because she was afraid if she came as she was, she would scare Hermione away. Also I like a gay Slytherin relationship with Hermione for some reason. Anyways, I'm really proud of this one; I'm usually not proud of my harry potter fandom works because of the wording but in this one, I'm really happy with it so yeah- Author out!


	8. Stanning Sebastian Stan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n; so this story came to me in my 1am thoughts and happens to be the reader working in the marvel movies alongside him and him and Anthony embarrassed said reader who is then later comforted by Sebastian.

'I have a small question for you, actually all of you about working with y/n?'

Continuing the interviewer asked 'what was it like meeting for the first time?' You still being shy during interviews when it came to questions about our groups' dynamic, started blushing like wildfire.

'Well, they being the daydreamer they are, was bouncing along to a song playing only inside their pretty little head.' Sebastian spoke up, winking when he noticed you looking up at him through your vast sea of hair.

'What was that song again y/n/n?' Anthony asked teasingly. 'I believe it was Riptide by what's the singer name? Oh, Vance―uh Joy I believe the second name was.'

'The second name?''Yea, because some singers go by a stage name or use their middle name as their last. Like Troye Sivan, Sivan happens to be his middle name.' You started rambling, explaining almost mindlessly to Seb and the interviewer who was staring at you through the corner of his eye like you were some interesting specimen. You didn't blame him, it wad the longest you had talked in any interview.

'Oh, yeah! Y/n what's Shawn Mendes's full name?' Anthony chimed in furthering your embarrassment. 'Noooooo!' You pushed your head into your hands. Sebastian nudging you with his foot as he had his feet crossed. 'Do tell, what is it?' Knowing you would answer him if he was persistent enough―that's a lie, he knows you'd answer any question if he was the one asking it. 'Shawn Peter Raul Mendes' after that moment, you spaced out the whole interview.

You made sure to answer the questions the interviewer asked so that Sebastian wouldn't have to nudge you with his foot as he had to in the first interview you were ever in. How you in the acting biz with your extreme shyness, you'll never know. The interview ended after what felt like hours but was really about 20 minutes in which you rushed out of.

Reader's POV

Why did he insist on repeating the question? The fandom already views me as weird as I can barely get through anything that's held in the public eye. I was so lost in my thoughts, I didn't even notice Seb knocking on the door until he had used the spare hotel key I gave him just in case.

'Y/n/n?' He asked kneeling on one knee as to be on the same level. After not being able to come with an answer, he sat on the bed and brought me into a hug.

'Whatcha thinking about?' He asked knowing my kryptonite. 'The interview' I left the answer at that, not wanting to talk any farther about it.

'About?' 'About how the whole fandom sees me. I mean t-they already see me as weird. Plus I can hardly get through anything without using you as a social crutch.' I blurted out, almost stumbling on my words.

Sebastian had started to run his hand up and down my back, once telling me in the past it was what calmed him down when he was having intrusive thoughts. 'They'll always think something about you but I don't believe it's as bad as you think. I know for sure that for every criticism out there, there's a thousand compliments outweighing it.' Nuzzling far into his hug, I simply whispered 'Thanks'

'No problem bulb'

~Fin~


	9. Rivets (nwtb)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Synopsis; The world has plunged into an everlasting wasteland. Due to anarchy, there has not only been waste overflowing the streets but also all regulations for products has gone out the window. The black market has become the mainstream way of buying things. Rivets wasn't the first lab rat for the unethical experiments but he sure ended up being one of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically I saw an ego in the Branded music video and crafted an origins story for the ego whose name is Rivets hence the title, anyways....

'Yello, it be Nate but depending on who you are, I'm fortunately or unfortunately not at home so after the beep.'

'Hi Mr. Smith, you don't know me but I know for a fact that you're currently sitting on the couch. If I were you, I'd pick up the phone.'

Nate's heart filled with dread, everyone knew that voice since the assassination of both Trump and Pence. After that, they'd gone on a killing spree making sure no one would fill that spot. The man whose voice flowed through the phone was the mock president of the now legal black market. Nate, already knowing the power they held, picked the phone after a long silent pause.

'Good, now you must know of me since you picked up the phone without complaint. Just so you know, the rumors are true.'

'I don't disagree with you but why are you calling?' Even with the deadly authority he held, Nate was still cocky as ever.

'Now that's no way to talk to me. But since you asked, I'll answer; November 19th 2035, you entered a hospital due to a gunshot wound. Since then you've been hiding but I found you.' Nate knew what was going to be said right after that sentence ended.

He knew they were going to take him with consent or not, dead or alive. But he knew he'd either die or turn into someone he won't recognize. He just knows he'll have to survive.

~~~

'From now on, you will be known as subject 0912. Nate is no longer your name. Is this understood or will we have to remind you again subject 0912?' Dr. Lavrin snarled, sent in by the ring leader to dehumanize him. Nate would end up fighting tooth and nail, his genetics proved that already.

'Sadly it looks like we'll have to remind you,' Nate started to brace himself, expecting the torment that came his way.   
  


'Ahhhh!'

'I'm sorry but my name isn't Subject whatever the fuck. It's Nathan Smith.' 

'This wouldn't be so difficult Subject 0912, if you just comply.'

Nate fighting to speak through the pain, screamed 'NEVER'

'Looks like the Subject is ready for the next phase.'

~~~

'Should we start the next phase doc?'

'Yes, prepare Subject 0912 the next chance you get?' Doctor Barlett has been obsessed with Nathan Smith when he found out he held he key to unlocking this secret serum that he wouldn't let anyone even look at he blueprints for. It didn't make sense but they learned to deal with it over time, except one.

*flashback*

'Professor, I know I agreed to volunteer for this but I have to know―'

'―No, you don't, you have all the material needed to chemically enigeer it, what else could you need?' I'm tired of this girl asking, prying even about unnecessary items.

The student aspect in her told her to trust him but she knew she couldn't let go of it. She had to know why she kept hearing screams in the midst of her work. Doctor Barrett had to sacrifice her, she was getting too close to the objective. He pulled out his files, detailing her existence, and lit them on fire.

The bodyguard of the establishment were told to take the girl, Eleanor to the experiment room, surely for educational reasons.

Eleanor later passed the trials, being the 1st one to but to live in the modern world would have to wear a mask. Hers being a rabbit.

The scientists following the doctor's orders injected a serum into the base of Nate's neck. The serum would distort his reality. They'd release him into a house but after that, he'd run, every subject does. If he passed and the mirror shatters, he'll be given a mask. And then they'd finally achieve the initiative.

'Your name is Rivets from this point onward.' Doctor Barrett softly whispered as the other successful trials held him down and placed the mask on, completing the transformation. 'Welcome to the New Victorian Age Rivets.'

~~~

'How are you today, Rivets?' Even thought Eleanor, now Victoria, evaluated the man as if nothing had changed. As if she was still Doctor Barrett's most valuable assistant. She was his mole on the inside but she made it clear to everyone to be careful with their words. Their lives did hang in the balance in their every waking moment. But that didn't stop her from caring, her trials in her eyes are a failure. She shouldn't be alive yet she is. Thus she doesn't have the same apathy the other subjects do.

'Scared shitless, like I'm not myself.' Except for Rivets―Nate, not Rivets. Yet he had the programming glitches worser than Eleanor did. Eleanor not Victoria. The 3rd trial subject with these errors was me. But I'm supposed to be dead, not hiding in their systems.

My name is Wells and that's all you, dear reader need to know.

Eleanor's programming makes a nagging voice in her head go 'turn him in, he needs to be fixed' repeatedly but she's learned to repress it and continue on with daily tasks. Instead of ratting out poor Rivets, she'll teach him to not show emotion except in her evaluations. Her want to help has turned her into an extremely good liar―most reports either are fabricated or contains doublespeak.

'Why can't I show emotion Victoria? Sorry, Eleanor'

'Because of Barrett or even Lavrin finds out, they'd try to contain it and if they can't, then―'

'I'm dead. Just like if I tell them I can remember the trials.'

'How much do you remember Nate?'

'Everything, how they tortured me, how they released me and you and the others placing the mask on.'

'I'm sorry'

'Dont, while I want to be pissed at you, I just can't.'

'I think I can find you a way out'

The whole reason she was able to was me remotely sending her blueprints of the whole building. When you're one of Barrett's subjects, you are only able to know your bounds. One step out of line, then a painful shock and a week wihtout food which is nothing but they don't know that. But hose 2 deserve to be free. Eleanor will die and so will Barrett's Victorian utopia.

~~~ 

It's been a five years on the run. I'm still with Eleanor and we met a man named Wells, he happened to be another one of us; a degenerate, someone who had similar glitches.

Wells with all his hacking had all the information they needed to figure out how to reverse the trials' effects. So far only the boys had been able to take off their masks periodically, they were working on being able to live without the masks. The masks being a huge deterrent―it marked them as Barrett's property and they risked being captured by Snatchers.

Eleanor knew why she wasn't making the same progress. When she first experienced the glitches, she wrongly confided in Lavrin who in turn snitched to Barrett who made her go through the trials a second time over.

'So you'll either be found by some Snatchers or Barrett's goons.' Wells started with the facts, knowing the trio had to know what they'd do if the worst case scenario happened.

'Then we'll make sure that won't happen, but only if you―no

t-that can't happen.'

'Nate, what can't happen?'

'You dying, just taking off your mask, that way you don't get caught by either party.'

'Okay, but only if it comes down to that.' 

... 

'Eleanor!!'

'Nate, don't cry, they'll know.'

'I don't care!'

'You have to be Rivets, just for now. Promise me!'

'Nate, we have to let her go,

unless we want the same ending.'

Eleanor, subject 0001, aka Victoria died that fall day by taking off the dreaded mask, the creation that led to the doctor's insanity. But her death also created a tomb in Nate who doesn't respond to anything other than 'Rivets' now. He destroyed the Victorian era mask originally given to him. Though he created a replica, forged from her's when Barrett lit it ablaze.

~Fin~


	10. Amyplier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hitman! Mark Fischbach x Daughter of Demeter! Amy Nelson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a multi-collab edit posted by jasmine_jhobi 's account; along with _septic.exe_ & katiplier

‘Could you not?' The girl in the long flowing dress asked the man whose face was obscured with a scarf. 'Who's there?' A more tenor-ish voice replied. 'Amy Nelson, Daughter of Demeter. I would guess your Hade's kid but all humans have a differentiating hue about them,' pausing to find his location in the darkness continued 'And really, that's your first question?' The blonde crossed her arms. 

'Why yes, that's my first question. Are you really that loony? Daughter of Demeter, I thought that was Persephone?' The man decided to play along with her antics, the only reason he was there was to finish his day's work by dumping the recently deceased body. 'She not her only kid y'know. Hades, the only reason I'm out here was to tell you to stop using my place as a dumping grounds.' The hitman's comment got to her, making her already low tolerance of him deplete completely.

'Well I'm sorry, but how exactly is me dumping those bodies effecting you?' At least he asked a somewhat intelligent question this time. 'How about I show you?'

...

Not looking back to see whether or not the stranger followed, Amy led the way, her bare feet avoiding the recently planted roses' thrones, not wanting to acquire any injuries from the journey. Halting once she arrived at the riverbed, she turned and addressed him, 'Well so far, the water's contaminated and there's been an increase of blowflies that have been killing some of my animals. And because of that a decrease of product.' As she was speaking, she was leading him further into the surrounding area where she had originally found the deceased animals.

The sight of the animals with their accompanying stench made the man feel guilty, guilty enough to find a different site, even change his occupation altogether. 'I'm deeply sorry. I didn't know and that ignorance actually does affect you as a whole.'

'You could work on the farm, as to at least make up

for the damage if you don't want to pay for it out of pocket.'

The man thought about, not knowing how that'd change his position within the crime industry but he knew he had to make up for the damage he had caused to the demigoddess. His guilt for once outweighed his ego. He quickly calculated how long it would take to get everything situated with his employers while Amy stood by waiting for an answer. 'I'll need a little bit over a week, just to sort things out but once it's done, I'll be here first thing.'

'Alright, see you then―?' 'Mark, the name's Mark Fischbach or as you know the local hitman for hire.'  
  
~Fin~


	11. Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ex-Shadowhunter! Anti Au
> 
> Anti tells a backstory of all the scars on his back that the other JSE egos & Jack see after being dared to take his shirt off
> 
> Idea came from a photoshop fail

Anti was willing to spill anything when he was drunk, which is why he never trusted himself when drinking, only enough to get tipsy. Except for when he finally trusted the other facets of Jack and they trusted him. Surprising to say the least, he gave up his entire life story to them, all starting with a game of truth or dare.

'Anti, truth or dare?' is how the cheeky Magician got Anti shirtless, playfully glaring at him with one simple dare; everyone in the room knowing how much Anti loved his privacy in every shape and form. The sweet and short reason being the scars on his back where his wings used to be. He had fallen in love with someone he wasn't supposed to and accidentally got her killed.

'Oh, fuck it!' exclaimed the slit throated demon, seemingly forgetting about the scars and their unspoken bruises. Turning his back to them and slipping his shirt off after a gulp of whiskey. The mood in the room turning to steel with their shock.

'Hey Anti?' the one whose mind they occupied decided to start; Jack asking the tentative question. 'Yea?' seeing the looks on their faces, sobered up, mentally cursing himself in his own mind. 'Where did you get those scars?' the one who came up with the dare asked, almost afraid Anti would lash out at him for asking the simple question 'Do you guys really want to know?' And with them all nodding, he decided it was time.

...... ...

'It all began with her, Henley Alderscar. She was a shadowhunter, shadowhunters being those who protect Jack's world from demons and other creatures that lurk in the night. I was still human and alive then.' Getting up and walking to the mantle, he continued.

'They also happen to be children of angels, if you're not born a shadowhunter, you drink from a cup. More so a gold gauntlet of sorts. I did it all because I loved her and if I didn't, well then their government, the Clave would've wanted my head on a silver platter.'

' _Wait, if your job was to protect people―is that where you got your knives from?'_

JJ couldn't help but sign remembering the odd symbols on the side of the handle. They seemed to be their own language, like how he had sign language.

'Yea, and it's an Athame. The weird symbols on it, they're demonic runes. Runes in general are these marks that a shadowhunter draws on their skin for extra precaution. I would draw one but I can't since I'm a demon now and I don't have a stele.'

'You know paper exists right?' scoffed the superhero, still in his work clothes while Dr. Schneep passed Anti a sheet of paper and a pencil as to draw one, 'You could draw one if you remember one.'

'I could try,' racking through his memories and thoughts tied to Henley, he drew the parabati symbol, going on to explain it. 'It's the parabati symbol. It's a lifetime bond, but for best friends, you only get one. And the bond only breaks if one of the 2 people involved dies.' 

'It was Henley who died, wasn't it?' Jack coaxed, knowing that Anti was on the verge of crying which would end with him sulking in his room. 

.........

'I only have one question; how did you end up as ―a demon if you were once given angel blood?' The one question continuously on the German doctor's mind, believing it was connected to his scars.

'When a Shadowhunter leaves or is essentially outcasted, they remove all of your runes. It was painful as fuck' a painful shudder coming over the demon as his eyes glassy. Remembering his own screams and how he cut his wings off, not being able to ever look at them with same pride again. 

'GROUP HUG!' screamed Jack before creating a dog pile with the other egos that Anti called his family.

~Fin~


	12. LDSK in the Empty Planet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Criminal minds; Spencer x Fem!OC

Why did a fed have to move in right next to me? Especially with the thin ass walls. That and my occupation will definitely put up some red flags. All I knew about him so far via the thin walls was that he liked to read books in a multitude of languages that aren't English. One of the few exceptions being the Lord of the Rings series where he translated the dialogue into Tolkien's elf language so not really. I also heard him be called 'pretty boy' and 'boy genius' numerous times over the phone by some other guy. For what he's heard from my apartment must've been weird. Some nights, all I do is stay and clean my guns, waiting for the next employer to call.

He has probably noticed me avoiding him. It's not that I don't want to get to know him and all, it's just I can't really introduce myself to a fed being a contract killer and all now can I? But he keeps persisting, wanting to be friendly neighbors and all when I already know he's not going to shake my hand, the germaphobe. He doesn't really seem to look when walking, always tiding or putting something away into―oof. And he's ran into me, getting my mail after letting it pile up for 3 weeks. 

'Oh, I'm so sorry, I did not mean to run into you' at least he has the decency to apologize, seeing that most people would brush it off rudely as the other's fault. 'No worries, I'm not injury so no harm done. And since we're talking, name happens to be Nicole Taylor.' I was pondering on whether I should have waved or offered a fist bump. Instead of those options, I did a 2 finger salut. 'Spencer Reid, it was nice meeting you but I'm almost running late.' I brushed that off and let him go on his way but at least I had gotten a name.

~~~

It's not like contract killing was my only job, the job weren't very scheduled or in an exact rhythm to where I could rely on it for income. My second job was at the bookstore down the street, close to 'home'. That's where my second encounter with Spencer happened, as rushed as the first. A few shipments had arrived that morning, luckily having whatever obscure book he'd like to read.

*Ding* I'll be with you in just a second, brushing the invisible dirt off my hands.

I hate having costumers wait, knowing how it feels when you just want to read the book as soon as possible. Or the annoyance when you can't find a book but you 60% positive that the bookstore just has to have to.

'Ah Spencer, how can I help you?' I immediately changed that to 'Needing to find a certain book?' him bouncing on his feet and fiddling with his fingers anxiously. 'Uh, yes. It's Empty Planet, David Hansberry . Figured rereading it would help with-' 'the job?'

'Uh, yes.' Like I said, luckily we had it and not in the back like I thought. I just hoped lying to him would become second nature like it always does but for some reason I hate having to lie to Spencer. Then again all is fair in this game of love and war.

~~~

The whole lying thing, it has to deal with my next target. When Kenneth Roberts had targeted themetro, he had killed a guy helping my employer leave his life of crime. He was pretending to be laundering money through multiple businesses, become a low life. But with him out, my employer has to go back to his original place in this grand game of chess. Plus I couldn't help the FBI with my endeavors, Kenneth Roberts has to die and this was my last job. I'd be all payed up.

I had to get closer to the guy than the FBI were, and to do that I'd have to risk getting caught. I was going to put myself as the 'unsub's accomplice. Might throw off their profile but then again it's more of a pseudoscience than actual science, it's guess work. And so far I'm the reigning champ at guessing games. Roberts said he left a message at the gas station, a manifesto. I didn't have enough time before the fed got there but I figured someone in the F.F.T Brigade would've posted it online. Bingo!

Couldn't take the shot, timing was off. I tried adding myself to the scene though, cutting off a piece of my glove. Stole a silver sharpie from inside and added the robot with an arrow through it symbol to my glove, laying it onto the manifesto. After putting my scarf back over my face along with my hood, I ran with the gun over repeatedly hitting my back. It was enough to leave bruises but I couldn't be caught there.

~~~

It was Spencer who gave the final clue needed but with his mind, he'd think too minutely. It's surrounds the book thus I googled the author, Professor Ursula Kent. They'd probably try and put her into protective custody. And that how I came to be perched on the statue cloaked in relative darkness waiting for the arrival of Kenneth Roberts on his hunt for the professor. A half hour passed before I spotted Spencer and his FBI squad go into the office. During that half hour, I had propped myself up, ready to take the shot. Another hour or 2, they had finally left.

As Roberts left, I waited until he was in line of sight through the scope, making sure that Dr. Kent wouldn't be in the crossfire. Steadying my breathing, making sure to take the shot in-between my heart beat. Fingers would be steadiest then. Taking one more look to make the last adjustments, I squeezed the trigger. Consequently ending his life. Just for extra measure, I took the sharpie once again and drew the robot symbol on his black hood. Leaving quickly, taking refuge in my apartment with my phone waiting for either a call or a transfer of money.

~~Spencer's POV~~after Nicole shot Roberts 

Why did she do that? I doubted it at first, but then I remembered the times I saw her at the apartment complex. All the times she left her apartment were never scheduled, they were too inconsistent. Sometimes it'd be 2am and other 5pm. Plus I always heard the mechanical shifts of gun parts.

But that still doesn't answer the question. I don't have enough information.

'Reid, what's on your mind?'

Morgan startled me out of my thinking like always. I'm grateful for that sometimes but other times, not so much. 'It's just, how did we miss 2 unsubs?'

\- - -

Apparently she'd fallen asleep. Her clothes weren't the same, last I'd seen her but they weren't ones you'd wear to bed. 'Yea, Spencer?'

'Nicole, may I come in?' I only asked the question after walking past her. 'Why did you kill Kenneth?' I had already barged into her apartment, rather cut to the chase.

She directed me to the table, putting a kettle on. I shook my head when she offered me tea. With a hand she motioned towards the table. 'When I was young, my parents had been killed just like Roberts.' Nicole was hunkered over her tea, holding it in sweater paws.

'They had a substantial amount of debt to a loan shark. After their death, it fell on me. The shark said I could either face the same fate or work for him.'

'So you chose to work for him?'

'Yes but only until i was paid up. That's why Kenneth Roberts is the last person whose blood will be on my hands.' That's when the tremors started in her hands.

I rushed to engulf her in a hug, her nails clawing at the back of my shirt. 'H-how many?'

'Too many...36'

Releasing her, I asked if it truly would be the last. 'Hell yes, is the subway still open?'

'Why?' 'I figured it'd be best to dispose of all of my gear―guns and all.'

'Alright, let's go'

~Fin~


	13. Ghostly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Platonic Jelix; basically Jack’s died and come back to haunt Felix

I didn't go to his funeral. What kind of person doesn't go to their friend's funeral? A shitty one, but I couldn't bring myself to play the part of repeatedly saying 'thanks for coming.' Especially when my mental and physical state was one he didn't and wouldn't want to see. I had let my beard go and hadn't showered for days. Marzia checked up on me from time to time but started sending Mark after she couldn't stand looking at me. But she dropped off groceries while I was asleep. I only knew cause those days, I awoke to the pugs jumping on me.

Guessed they missed their dad. Edgar was able to tell something was off. He would just lay down on my lap instead of being the energetic pup he was.

'Did you even cry?' And of course, the cherry on top was I still hear his voice. It was comforting yet torment at the time. I felt like the man in Poe's 'The Raven', his voice, the raven. I thought it was just my imagination, it only became really real was when he appeared in front of me.

'Séan? Am I going insane?' The Irish spirit was at least not angry at me yet. 'No, you're perfectly sane. Well at least as sane as one can for having their friend die. But definitely take a shower and shave, please'

'Yea, I'm a mess. I pushed Marzia away and I'm pretty sure I'm pissing off Mark.' Jack's presence did knock some sense into him. When he got out of the shower, he not only saw Jack levitating on the couch but Mark setting next to him, unaware.

'You getting out of ya funk there?' Mark started , standing up. Felix hadn't noticed, having a silent conversation with Jack as to whether they'd tell Mark or not. 'Felix, are you―ah―okay...or should I be worried?'

'Yeah, I'm good. I, uh, really needed that shower,' trying to ignore the ghostly figure was a struggle.

Getting Mark to leave was easier than I thought it'd be and how guilty I had felt for all that he had done.

~Fin~


	14. Coffee Cult & Laura’s Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fanfic I wrote involving lifeasamarauder’s OCs Rayne, Melody & Grace

Laura had always been obsessed in the macabre, That's probably what led to her meeting Grace and finding out about the Coffee Cult. She was never chosen as a victim due to not being a Karen. After meeting Grace, she became quick friends with Melody, people watching with Rayne. Melody blissfully unaware of her place of employment being a cover front. 

Laura had the job of making sure no one caught whiff of the disposal sites. It wasn't a difficult job, knowing of a place deep in the woods no one visited. The hidden camera's proving that. After every disposal, she back to the shop and clock in for the day. Keeping up the facade for Melody; Rayne would kill Laura himself if she didn't.

As she was still somewhat new to town, she'd visit the shack surrounded by overgrown flora. Pettily carrying an umbrella, even though there was consistent overcast. Grace was nonchalant outside of work but tends to take things seriously once switching into the authority role. Laura doesn't blame Grace for it, especially when having to work with Rayne.

~~~

In the Past and Present

~~~

Laura had moments when people watching with Rayne where she'd zone out and her mind would plat time travel on her. Rayne knew how to tell when she had an episode, making sure Grace wouldn't notice and that didn't last longer than an hour. It was always of the 1st tie she'd been caught by the police. While Laura was able to get off with a warning, it made her become more careful at covering her tracks, not getting as cocky as Rayne. 

It wasn't running a red light or murder but drugs. Laura used to deal ecstasy. One day, there'd been a murder nearby her selling place―a quaint little alley. The cops had stopped her, but in their haste, hadn't searched her. The murder ended up being one of her clientele but she had seen what had happened to the last person who snitched.

She stopped her reign of drug dealing 2 years after that, moving to a different state; the random texts and phone calls being easier to deal with. Having a more concrete answer than being spooked by a murder. And to think she'd be helping 2 people who are technically serial killers, Laura would have laughed if you'd told her that then.

'Laura? You in the present or are you still in the past?'

'I'm here Rayne, in the present.'

~Fin~


	15. I'm Tired

I’m tired

I’m tired of feeling exhausted, not physically

I’m tired of school, of the news, tired of being told what to do, how to feel—everything

It used to be anger but now I’m just numb, tired of having to analyze people’s words, ideas, thoughts

Then again why bother telling the truth, gets you nowhere now-a-days

Sorry, that’s the privilege speaking—the phrase isn’t satire 

—future me, past me to the reader, including myself

I can’t be cynical, jaded, what’s another synonym for— Why?

Because that’s when the poison floods my brain, my thoughts I don’t recognize yet they belong there

Yes, you’re cynicism led to negative thoughts which led to suicidal ideation but that’s your problem

PAY ATTENTION—

T 

O

T 

H 

E

W 

O 

R 

L 

D 

’S 

SCREAMS


	16. ...a Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just been doing stream of consciousness type stuff, I'm sorry if it seem insane of nonsensical   
> Also I don't think stream of consciousness is the best style for me to use in writing

All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy

Thought he had ended up dead through Jill’s betrayal—what a harlot!

Or so she’s been envisioned a hundred times

Why must childhood leave? Claw marks on the table, choking the pasta sauce from their

Arteries

I must sound as if I’m pulling on threads, grasping at straws—the expression flows

Growing pain—growls—so it goes—puns must be so fun!

No one cares for this; money on trees, one sin of many

Only to create for monetary gain, validation and approval

Peers changing their answer for another all for an A+

Embossed in gold

I can’t tell the light from dark anymore; how odd it is to feel like Rapunzel

Stuck inside, wanting to go outside—I haven’t felt that since I was a child.


	17. Achilles, come down (Platonic Wolfstar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by this tiktok; https://vm.tiktok.com/ZMJ4CrWtg/

Sirius took refuge in the astronomy amongst all his family's namesakes. Sirius bottled up his emotions, not wanting to tell Remus that his mother's words actually effected him so I stared at the sky. He never knew why his actions surprised family so much, they had named him after the brightest star. Entranced with his thoughts, he didn't notice Remus until feeling a hand wipe away the tears strung across his cheeks. Chuckling at the werewolf's kindness, Sirius had no knowledge of friendship before Hogwarts after all. Thus he found emotions and affectionate gestures confusing; his mates were the touchy type and the animagus never read into it more than friendship. Remus felt the same, since his condition had kept him isolated and lonely for most of his life.

'You're a crazy ass cosmonaut, you know that?' Remus was never good at lightening the mood, more the somber type. 'A what?' even though Sirius used the muggle world as escapism, he still didn't know as much as Remus. The werewolf being a half-blood and Sirius a pureblood, the 2 boys never understood why blood status mattered. Thinking about this brought more memories of the holidays to Sirius' brain. How his parents had repetitively called him a blood traitor for conspiring with 'filthy half-breeds & mudbloods.' The slur mudblood being used by Walburga Black to refer to Lily Evans, James Potter's girlfriend. Evans otherwise being the brightest witch of their age despite not growing up in the wizarding world. Walburga in attempts to make her eldest son behave, put locks on his door & windows. He had forgotten how cold the mansion was yet that was another problem he couldn't fix, Walburga also taking his wand for the duration & Sirius didn't know how to use nonverbal magic. 

Remus knew something had happened, his friend's eyes glazing over, not paying attention. 'people who work in outer space, trained by the Russian space agency' nudging Sirius Black so he'd return to Earth. 'What's the difference between cosmonauts & astronauts then?' his befuddled expression resembling a lost puppy. 'They're not trained by the Russian space agency. But humor me, you're not as happy as usual, not as involved in pranks.' Remus' scar riddled face etched in unease. 'Aren't we going over boggarts tomorrow in defense?' 

'Yea, and we should probably go get some sleep.' Sirius repressing a whine at Remus' words, having just relaxed, his head on the other boy's shoulder, fiddling with his jumper's sleeves. 'You're probably right,' running his hand down his face 'What am I kidding? Of course, you're right.' the werewolf guiding the half asleep animagus to their shared dormitory.

. . .

Sirius wasn't looking forward to Defense against the Dark Arts that morning after spending the night with Remus at the astronomy tower. Knowing it'd probably take shape as one of his family members, always covering his hurt with laughter and pranks. Remus was in front of him in line, James behind him & Peter having already gone; his fear was snakes. 'Now class, say it with me, riddikulus,' the teacher echoing in his head as he got closer to the boggart. Remus just stepped up, the boggart rapidly shifting, landing on a celestial object- a moon. I really don't know how no one has figured us out yet, well, besides Snivellus then again he always searched for dirt. 

'Riddikulus!' the moon-shaped-boggart shifting into a deflating balloon. 'Sirius!' the teacher queuing. Most of his peers knew that Sirius' home life wasn't the best since the second the hat sorted him into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin like the rest of the Black family. Flashing through multiple options, the boggart finally settling on his abusive mother, Walburga Black. His hands growing sweaty, returning no matter how many times he wiped them on his school pants. Remus noticed his eye glazing over, the way they did before Sirius would change the subject whenever he asked what his mother had done. Along with that, Sirius' tongue felt like lead, not able to form the syllables in the spell riddikulus. 

The boggart, shaped like his mother chiding him 'You want the acclaim, the mother of mothers-

'-it's not worth it Sirius!'

'More poignant than fame or the taste of another' Remus stepping in when this happened.'

'-Don't listen, Sirius!'

Sirius' eyesight gone hazy, not able to focus on where he was pointing his wand as the boggart copied Walburga Black's screech she called a voice. James also stepping in, attempting to ground him by first asking 'Sirius, can you hear me...' to which the animagus slowly nodding. 'Can you tell me 5 things you can hear?'

'But be real and just jump you dense motherfucker-'

'-you're worth more, Sirius'

'You talking, Remus pleading & Walburga screaming in the background. Minnie running to get Dumbledore...and someone just coughed.' Sirius slowly responding to James' question. 

Sirius eyesight having slowly returned, losing the haze. Continuing, 'alright, four things you can see?' 

'Your glasses, the floor, my wand, and my shoelaces' 

'You will not be more than a rat in the gutter'

'So much more than a rat'

'You want my opinion-'

'-No one asked your opinion-'

'-My opinion you've got.

'What's next...3 things you can touch?' James momentarily forgetting what came next in the grounding technique he was using. Sirius' hands while still clammy, were no longer sweating as profusely. 'my tie, hair & face'

'You asked for my counsel-'

'-No one asked for your thoughts-'

'-I gave my thoughts.'

'Be done with this now and jump off the roof'

'Lastly 2 things you can smell?'

'My sweaty arse & the cloud of dust from the erasers'

'And 1 thing you can taste?'

'My spit? 

'Can you hear me Achilles?'  
'I'm talking to you'


End file.
